


Be my roommate?

by Saniika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, chris and matthew are living in the same dorm as phichit and yuuri, christophe and matthew are basically just mentioned, hamtaro is awesome, otherwise it's kinda canon, plus some texts from them, say you wouldn't want it, slightly nsfwish if you squint, so is victor nikiforov memorabilia, technically AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: How Phichit and Yuuri became roommates.





	Be my roommate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/gifts).



> No warnings this time. Just some mentions of sexual innuendo talk.  
> No beta this time.

**Yuuri:** Hi, Phichit!  
**Yuuri:** How are you?

  
Yo! Yuuuuuuuuri!!! HEY! **:Phichit**  
You never replied to my messages from last week? **:Phichit**  
I’m okey-dokey! **:Phichit**  
What’s up? **:Phichit**

 **Yuuri:** Ah, I’m so sorry about that.  
**Yuuri:** I was working on a project and I don’t check my insta that much?  
**Yuuri:** Well, could I possibly ask for a favor..?  
**Yuuri:** Only if you don’t mind me asking!

It’s ok! I just thought we could get to know each other better, too bad - we could have studied together? **:Phichit**  
A favor? Shoot! I am willing to kill people. For the right price. **:Phichit**

 **Yuuri:** Yeah, I would have liked that. Well… so. Ah, I’m kinda… standing in front of your door.

Phichit frowned at the sweat emojis Yuuri wrote behind his last message. He gotten to know the cute Japanese a week ago and it was incredibly hard to get Yuuri to socialize. Any invitation for a party or a study group were politely refused or straight out ignored. And now when Phichit thought that Yuuri probably didn’t want to get any more familiar… He stood behind his dorm room door at two in the morning? That was a rather radical turn of events.

Phichit shot a quick glance to his door and his eyes fell on Hamtaro poster pinned on it's back. Why was he even waiting any longer? It was stupid, Yuuri was just a normal guy and probably wanted something that would entertain Phichit. Thus he walked over and opened the door confidently, ready to face whatever was waiting for him there.

Once more Phichit regretted he could not emit real life speech bubbles and emojis in the moment of silence. A Twitter post would sum this up so nice… he just couldn’t decide on the hashtag.

“Hi…” Yuuri shyly squeaked and ducked his head. If Yuuri could he’d diminish right in front of Phichit. Well, Phichit could not blame him.

The guy wore the cutest fluffy pajama pants with tiny chibis on skates, probably mascots of some rink. Yet the cherry on top was the absolutely gorgeous shirt. Hecking heck! Phichit had to give this to Yuuri, luxury high definition print, clearly self designed and one of a kind probably as well. Victor Nikiforov himself stretching his hands out in an abandoning pose, in his nutcracker costume, he was tastefully arranged in a pink glowing nifty heart frame.

Phichit whistled in admiration and bit his lips. “Wow,” he grinned, ”this is a masterpiece. Selfmade?”

Yuuri’s ears darkened and he shifted his glasses awkwardly and nodded looking to the side over Phichit’s shoulder. He murmured a little louder: “Yeah.”

To be fair, there was probably no skater who didn’t know Victor Nikiforov and Phichit did see more hardcore displays of shipping than this before. Yuuri was the moderate kind, the cute quiet fan who probably kept to his closet collection and spend all his savings on limited edition merchandise. Phichit thought of his own Hamtaro DVD set and The king and the skater shrine on his night table. He pointed to his own legs and added nonchalantly with a sense of pride.

“Just like my Hamtaro pants! Totally worth the effort, wouldn’t you say?”

It was truly like a revelation, the way Yuuri’s eye jumped to focus and he hypnotized the pattern on the pant legs. How his eyes grew large and then he looked at Phichit as if he saw him for the first time. His eyes shone brightly and then he took a deep breath.

“So! What can I do for you this early morning?” Phichit clapped his hands together, waiting for Yuuri to continue. The other frowned in determination and bowed in front of Phichit with proper respect.

“Please let me sleep over tonight! My roommate locked me out and has a boyfriend over.”

“Oh!” Phichit watched Yuuri’s shoulder blades in astonishment and then it clicked inside his brain. “Chris? Is he having Matthew over by any chance?”

Yuuri turned up his head and cautiously confirmed. “Yes? Do you know them?”

“Yeah! Mathew is my roommate. I’ve seen them circle around each other for a week now in the cafeteria. About time actually. Well, I didn’t think they’d go follow their pants’ calling so late and… on your expense? Yeah, but do come in!”

Phichit stepped aside to let Yuuri in. He sat on the lower bunk bed and patted the duvet beside him in an invitation.

“So how did it happen? Did you let them kick you out?”

“Ah, no. I went to take a can of soda from the vending machine and saw Mathew passing by on the corridor. When I was coming back, they were… kissing at the doorstep and I wanted to give them some privacy? I just didn’t think the...passion...would get the better of them so quickly.”

Yuuri dug through his speech as if he was shoveling trenches. He was turning his phone around absentmindedly and once more the awkward silence grew between the two young men once Yuuri finished talking.  
“Wow!” Phichit cupped his cheek with a palm for the dramatic effect. “That went rather quick! And look at you, you valiant hero, sacrificing yourself for the night of passion for your good for nothing roommate.” He tapped his jaw and eyed Yuuri as a plotting cat. “I hope you’ll make him pay you back royally! Perhaps… matching Victor pants to your top? I saw this fantastic winter edition which imitates his last exhibition costume. See?”

“The turquoise one, I know!” Yuuri almost barked out without looking at the amazon listing on Phichits phone screen. “I was saving up for those the moment I’ve gotten the newsletter. But the shipping from Russia is disastrous!” For the good measure Yuuri smacked his own knee and nodded fervently.

“I know, right?!”

Phichit had a great feeling about tonight. Five minutes later he showed Yuuri his keychain collection and was shocked he missed the Christmas Hamtaro edition. Yuuri saved him from the despair though because supposedly his sister Mari had gotten just the one Phichit eyed sadly. What came as a bigger surprise Yuuri actually dialed in to Mari right away, quickly exchanging few words in rapid Japanese and then he hung up. He nodded and smiled.

“She’ll send the keychain first class the following week. She kept the original box as well so she’ll include it in the package.”

“Omg! Thank you!!!”

Phichit could hardly believe his luck. He actually teared up a little. Dared he hope this would be the beginning of his best friendship ever? He eagerly squirmed on the bed and leaned towards Yuuri, whispering secretively.

“Do you know the movie The king and the skater?”

“No?” Yuuri answered. "But I'm willing to see it?"

Ping!

Phichit looked at his phone, it was a text message from Matthew.

 **Matthew:** Phichit. I need a favor.  
**Matthew:** How much would you mind having a new roommate?

It’ll cost ya! [link-->Winter exhibition costume pants Victor Nikiforov, genuine with sequins] **:Phichit**

Phichit locked his phone, braced his elbows on his knees. He rested his chin on his hands, pursing his lips.

“Yuuri.” He smacked his lips decadently. “How fast can you move here instead of Matthew?”

Yuuri’s phone pinged as if on command.

 **Chris:** Yuuri. I need a favour.  
**Chris:** Would you mind terribly swapping rooms?

Yuuri looked up from the phone on Phichit who didn’t need to ask any questions.

“I already asked for the pants for you. You don’t accept any less than the blue-ray The king and the skater.”

Phichit wants this: [link-->Blue-ray The king and the skater, free gift the collectors item key-chain platinum finish.] **:Yuuri**

Yuuri never demanded something without any reserve as this. The sounds of Chris moaning and their dorm room door shaking under the combined weight of the two men still haunted Yuuri’s mind.

“Phichit. Be my roommate?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing challenge. [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/pseuds/Qwertzu) was doing a translator job the whole weekend and I promised to type this as she finished the proofing.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Did you like the work? Please let me know and share it :)  
> I appreciate the motivation!


End file.
